The Engagement and The Silver Rings
by NamidaxxxKokoro
Summary: Girl meets boy on an unexpected day. Boy goes to girl's house for some snacks. First kiss, the engagement, silver rings, what could it be?   P/s: This is my friend's fanfic. I post this for her
1. The Unexpected Encounter

**Chapter 1**

-7 YEARS AGO-

"Sou-chan!" Mitsuba shouted happily while running towards her younger brother, Sougo.

"Nani, Onee-sama?" the flaxen haired boy replied.

"Look at this! Kondo-san won in a raffle a trip to the whole galaxy and gave me two tickets. Do you want to come?"

"Sure, Onee-sama. As long as you're with me, I feel safe," little Sougo smiled.

The day of the trip, the siblings excitedly packed the things they wanted to bring. They headed to the airport together with Kondo and Hijikata (though Sougo didn't want him to be there). Straight inside the spaceship, Sougo looked around. Many people (and Amantos) were sitting in every chair. Sougo sat next to his sister and was beside the window.

Three hours later.. There were problems about the spaceship. One of the wings of the ship was broken! There was a possibility that they will crash into the Sun and get burned and then.. Of course, die. What do you think? They'll become fried chicken? Nope, seriously, they'll die.

The passengers panicked. They didn't know what to do at that time. Mitsuba hugged her brother. Hijikata kept a poker face even though he was about to die, while Gori- I mean, Kondo was screaming like a girl who saw a man shirtless.

The ship crashed into a planet full of gray. You can see no sun. Miraculously, (oh of course they're the main characters, oh come on!) the four characters that I mentioned survived. They got separated, though. Luckily, Sougo woke up together with his sister, hugging him.

"Sou-chan, where are we? This place is really creepy. They are no signs of humans or any living creatures here." Mitsuba said worriedly. Then it started to rain. Sure, there were buildings, but it's too dark inside. Luckily, they found something to protect themselves from the rain. As they waited for the rain to stop, Sougo saw a little girl, sitting under the rain, waiting for someone? She's very chubby and cute that you wanna pinch her cheeks. She also has a pink hair with eyes like gems. Is she a human? It's really odd for a human to have a pink hair, though.

Suddenly, two men came upon the girl with evil eyes, as if they were going to kidnap her or something. With Sougo's instincts, he ran out for the girl. "Wait, Sou-chan! Where are you going? You're going to catch a cold!" Mitsuba shouted. Good thing that Sougo's bokuto was still there, around his waist.. With only one attack, the men were unconscious already. He really was a good swordsman since he was young, huh?

The girl was really surprised that somebody defeated those guys. (Although she really can kill them in one shot.) Sougo looked at her with a blank face and she did the same, too. Mitsuba ran for her brother to see what's going on. She saw the two children looking at each other, innocently. "Oh, Sou-chan. You met a friend?" asked Mitsuba happily. "No, I just saved this crazy girl who is outside during rainy day and almost get kidnapped because of her doing," he deadpanned.

Suddenly, the girl spoke with puff on her cheeks, "I'm not crazy-aru. I'm waiting for Papi to come back."

"Papi?" Mitsuba and Sougo said curiously.

A man holding an umbrella came next to them. "I am her father."

"Th-the Umibouzu?" Mitsuba exclaimed.

"What's Umibouzu? A man with a head shaped like a ball with shining and spakingu (sparkling) forehead?" Sougo asked.

"No, seriously, no." Umibouzu replied.

"PAPI! You came back!"

" Hello, Kagura," *hugging his daughter* "I saw you fighting skills a while ago, boy."

"So?"

"Sou-chan! Have some manners! Gomennasai, he's like this to strangers, but he really is kind and thoughtful"

"It's okay. I also have a son with the same attitude as his. Do you want to come at our house, and have snacks? I want to talk to you. Are you his mother?"

"No, Sir. I'm his sister."

Then, they headed to the house of the Yatos.

"Itadakimasu!" Kamui said excitedly because the food was fried pork, made by his mother. And with the sound effects of *chomp, chomp*

"So, Mitsuba-san and Sougo-san, am I right? Oh, poor things. Luckily they found you! There's an airport in here but you have to wait for about three days because the space ship is out." Said the wife of Umibouzu.

"Yes, Ma'am. Thank you for having us our dinner in here. We don't know how to thank you." Mitsuba replied with a gentle voice.

For some reason, while Mitsuba and the mother were having a chat, Sougo was fighting with Kagura about the last piece of pork.

"Ne, ne. How old are you?" Kamui said with a closed eyes and a smile.

"I'm eleven" replied Sougo.

"Souka? Me, too! Imouto-chan is about seven."

"Onii-chan! Let's play-aru!" Kagura said while grabbing the shirt of Kamui.

"Hai, hai. You want to join?" he asked Sougo.

"No, thank you, desu. I'll just watch."

"Okay, fine then…"

While the three were playing…

"Ano.. Mitsuba-san, I have a request." Umibouzu said sadly.

"What would that be?"

"The truth is, the Yato population so…

..

.

.

..Can your brother be the fiancée of my daughter?"

Mitsuba was shocked by those words. Sure, she likes Kagura for her brother, but this is too fast! They just met and, what? Engaged?

"It's okay if you can't answer this right now. I'm too fast am I?"


	2. The Silver Rings Of Fate

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, (dude, don't ask me about their sleep) Mitsuba woke up early and tried to help Mother (I'm really sorry guys, I don't know her name, so, Mami?) in the household chores. Sougo sighed when he didn't see the sun. No sun, gray clouds.. Oh well, time to get up.

He was surprised when he saw Kamui and Kagura were training together with Umibouzu. "They're really good, huh? As expected from this race." He muttered.

While washing the dishes..

"I've decided.." Mitsuba said with a low voice while wiping the dishes.

"What?"

"It's fine that Sou-chan will marry your daughter." (make her my wife, I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my—what're looking at?)

"E-eh? Are you sure about this, Mitsuba-san?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Sou-chan might not find a girl that will really love him, because he's so stubborn and he always had a hard time showing his feelings to others. So it's better to have him engaged."

"Really? OH, I don't know how to thank you, Mitsuba-san!" she said while holding Mitsuba's soft hands.

"Kamui, let's go!"

"Hai, Father!"

Umibouzu and Kamui left to hunt and find some food, leaving Kagura and Sougo behind.

"Ne.. Where's your parents-aru?"

"They're up there."

"Up there? Why did they fly?"

Sougo became silent. This girl's only a child; she wouldn't understand what he feels. She has parents.

"Maybe they're hiding behind the clouds.. to watch you." Kagura said with a cheeeeeky smile on her face.

"E-eh? S-sou ne.. How did you know about that?"

"That's what Papi said. You know, you're very cute!" She said with a giggle as she held his arms and kissed his cheeks. Sougo blushed furiously. No, this isn't happening. He blushed just because of that? Nai, nai, nai.. She's only a child, a baby, a baby. She doesn't know about crushes, right? She doesn't know anything about love, right? She's just cute.. Aahahaha.. She's the first girl (except for his sister) who kissed him!

Mitsuba and Mother saw what happened. At first, Mitsuba was shocked at what really happened, and swears that she needs glasses. But now that you think about it, awwww, they're so cute together. Mother and Mitsuba giggled.

"What are you laughing ab-OhMyHair!" Umibouzu shouted while seeing the kids holding hands.

"Oh, Kaa-chan! Look! Sougo-san held Imouto!"

"Why does your sentence sound so dirty? Stop it!"

On Mitsuba and Sougo's last day on that planet, Kagura was still innocent. She saw Sougo as another brother, and didn't know anything about falling in love... Or what her parents' plan was.

"Mitsuba-san, have you heard about the red string which ties our pinkies?" Mother said.

"Hai?"

"The truth is, I can actually see them..

"Really?"

"Yes. I didn't pick your brother because of his strength. It's because his string is connected.. to my daughter."

"Oh.. My.. Tabasco."

"Gomennasai, we don't have Tabasco here. But I'll give something to you." She said while handling a ring.

"Nani.. Kore?"

"That's their engagement ring. Tell your brother it's a gift from you, and never remove it to find his soulmate. I'll also do the same to Kagura. When they grow up, I'm sure that they will become a perfect couple."

When the Okitas were supposed to depart, they never thought that Hijikata and Kondo had been waiting for them at the airport for three whole days. Then they finally said their farewells, goodbyes and thanks to the Yato family.


	3. The Search for The Fiancée

**Chapter 3**

One year later, Kagura's mother got a disease that couldn't be healed. Kamui and Kagura were sitting beside her, telling themselves to get ready. Before their mother died, she told Kagura her last words, "Kagura, that ring will lead you to the one you love. When you grow up, I want to see you together with him, just remember, I am always looking out for you.. Always."

When Kagura turned 14, she went to Earth to find her fiancée. She couldn't remember his face, because she was too young during those times. Yup, she came to Earth to find money too; but then, she met Gintoki and Shinpachi, who treated her like a sister.

They met the Shinsengumi, the police force of Edo. When she met the sadist, she felt.. Nostalgic? No, nostalgic wasn't the right word.. He seemed.. was also the same with Sougo.

Just why the heck they don't remember each other?

Hai, here's your answer.

I don't know either.

"Ne, Gin-chan, do you know any person who has the same ring as mine?" Kagura asked the freelancer. Gin gave her a curious look, "Why somebody would will buy the same ring as yours? and—"he was cut off when he saw the ring. "Kagura-chan? Where did you get that ring?".. "Mami gave it to me before she died.. Why?"

"Hmm.. Where did I see that ring..?"

In Mitsuba Arc, yup, you got it right! Mitsuba said the same words to Sougo. "Find the girl.."

Feeling depressed, he did just what his sister told him…

Christmas is neeeeeeaaar!


	4. By Your Side by Kagura ft Okita

**Chapter 4**

The Shinsengumi trio and the Yorozuya trio received a Christmas card from Kyuubei. It was said that they will have a Christmas party and they are invited.

"Geez… A party again? Other celebrities will come over, then.." the sugah-lovah exclaimed.

"No, Gin-san, they're not allowed. Only friends and family were invited." Shinpachi told him.

"Gin-chan, nani kore?" Kagura saw a little notebook. "It looks like the program.."

"SEE? The shitty program again! And then we also have a script there, huh?"

"No, I can't see any script here. But—Gin-san, It says here that you rill sing."

"Oh? What will I sing? Ahahahaha.."

"Gin-chan should sing the Valentine Day Ki-iss!"

"Uruse! That's for Valentines Day! This can't be helped. I'll sing the Sugar Circulation."

"!" Kagura shouted when she saw her name—together with the Sadist! *music playing when Gin has a hair fall* Tantananannanananan!

"Oh, Kagura will sing with Okita-san, huh? And it says here that you're going to perform the 'By Your Side by Kana Nishino ft. WISE'." Shinpachi declared.

"Of all the songs, why By Your Side? That's my favorite song and it will be destroyed by that S!"

"If this should make Kyuubei-kun happy, you should do it." Said the Sadist #2..

"Oh my, Kagura-chan! Why are you here, all of a sudden?" the (nasty) Cook replied.

BAM! Oh, sorry, the author turned into a pulp.

"Ane-go, you know how to sing, right?"

"Of course, Kagura-chan! You know I always sing the Bz right? And why are you asking me? You're also good at singing, right? You always sing the songs of Kana Nishino."

"Ye-yeah, but, it seems on the party, I cannot do it well."

"Why?"

"Just read the program, Ane-go!"

"Oh, I see you're stuck with Okita-kun, huh? Don't worry; I searched on Youtube that he can sing! The lyric are always 'Kill Hijikata', though. And I also heard 'pipipuripipipi' what is that again?"

"Oh. S-sou-ne.. Well I'm not surprised."

"Geez, stuck with China? But that's my favorite song and it will be ruined by that monster!" Sougo shouted.

"Maa-maa~ I heard her singing 'Cat's Eye in episode 68, I think." Kondo replied.

"Tch, it can't be helped, then. I'm going to sing the Mayonnaise Circulation."

The day of the party! Whooohooo!

Kagura wore a tube red dress with flowers on top, paired with red sandals with long ribbons around her leg. She kept her hair in two buns, but it was designed with flowers, arranged by Otose.

Well, our Bishounen, wore a black velvet blazer adorned with gold hems. He also made himself gel his hair (just remember the Bakaiser days) and in his breast pocket was his neatly folded eye mask.

Foods everywhere! The first one who performed was Katsurie (ya know him already right?) who sang the JOY!

Next was Otae, then Kondo danced the KingKong Dance, then the Mayora and our Gin-chan. lastly of course, fave couple!

Kagura grabbed the mike with shaking hands. "Kagura, why are you so nervous? You're just going to sing right? It's just as simple as that right? Don't look at you're partner, Kagura! Your eyes will bleed!" she thought herself.

"What's with those shaking hands? And why the heck is this girl blushing? Don't tell me..! No, no, that's not possible! Maybe because of her blush-on? Yeah, that's right! Okay, I admit she's pretty but—ARGH! What's wrong with me? Maybe because I ran out of Tabasco sauce this morning.. Ahahaha." Sougo thought.

The music started playing. They panicked inside but they showed a blank face outside. They started it with "I'll be by your side, Whoa! I'll be by your side, Whoa!" They were impressed at each other, wow, he's/she's good in singing?

They continued the song with confidence. You can really feel the song. You don't want me to type the lyrics, ne?

After the performance, a loud applause was heard. The faces of the two were as red as a tomato.


	5. Broken Hearts

**Chapter 5**

After the performance, Kagura wasted no time to go to the bathroom. She was red, REALLY red. Good thing that she didn't mess up the song.

She looked at her face in the mirror and murmured to herself, "BAKA. It's impossible for that Sadist to like you, and most of all, you're engaged. You cannot fall in love with him. You promised to Mami, right?" After those words, she shook her head and headed to the table together with her Gin-chan and Megane.

Sougo hid his expression with a blank face, like nothing had happened. "Did you enjoy the performance?" Hijikata asked while he took out a cigarette from his pocket and lighted it.

"Hell like I enjoyed it! She's not good at all." Sougo shouted, without noticing that his words were shattering Kagura to pieces.

Kagura's POV: Yeah right. I'm no good. It's really impossible for him to like me. Ugh, now I remembered what happened in episode 128, when he was with that pretty, tall, kind, slim girl named Urara-chan. They look perfect together, right? She's a masochist, after all. M plus S is equal to a perfect couple. Me? I'm short, a loudmouth, fat and a lazy person. The opposite of HER. I never heard anybody praise me to be "cute" or "pretty". That's why I don't want to appear in that episode. It hurts.. Its really hard when a person you like does not appreciate the love that you're giving him...

Sougo's POV: Ah, my mouth slipped. It's not that I hate her or anything. But to be honest, she's really good at singing. That cute and angelic voice, I want to hear it again... But I can't fall in love with her. I'm engaged and I have to find my fiancée... Oh, I give up. She really likes Danna. She smiles at him and hugs him. Ah~ How I wish I could be Sa-Sadaemon? Is that the name of her dog? Oh, whatever, like I care. *sigh* Too bad, I can't marry her, have children and make a happy family. I promised Ane-ue, right?

The party ended with the two with broken hearts. They can't even look each other in the eyes.

Thursday came. Kagura, in her usual red cheongsam, was sitting on the bench in the park. She was writing with her purple umbrella.. Writing?

Yes, writing, in her diary. No one except her was able to touch it, because whoever took the advantage of stealing it would get the massage of her fists and fly so high and sleep forever and ever and evah!

Suddenly, a masculine man approached her to ask for directions. Since she was in a bad mood (and writing about her feelings on the day of the party), she shouted, "THE HELL YA WANT? CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY WRITING HERE, YA BALDY?" The man was pissed. VERY pissed. "NOW, YOU'VE RUINED MY DAY! I WAS ASKING NICELY HERE!" he shouted. "WANT A FIGHT, ROTTEN BANANA?" "THAT'S IT!"

The man picked her up like a doll and smashed her to the ground as if he was making dough. Kagura was hurt; she didn't expect the man to be that strong. Is he an Amanto? She could barely stand. She couldn't move. She wanted to scream, but nothing came out.

Suddenly, the sound of a blade was heard. The man fell with a loud thud on the ground. Behind him was.

"What do you think are you doing" Okita shouted.

"And what do you think ARE YOU doing?"

" I'm just doing my job. It's my responsibility to protect Edo. "

"Oh, I see... Job huh? Yeah, right..."

"What?"

"Nope, nothing at all." Kagura said as she walked away...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I just thought that you were worried about me."


	6. I Found You, My First Love

**Chapter 6**

The man stood up and turned to face Sougo. Are you surprised because Sougo isn't doing anything?

"Okita-san, you don't have to be so harsh to know what the girl's feelings..."

"What are you talking about? This is the way I'm doing things. But now I can see that she's depressed."

"But… Okita-san, she dropped something…" the man said while picking up the notebook, or I should say Kagura's Diary.

"I didn't know she has a diary. By the way, thanks for the help."

"No problem! Just call me whenever you need a best actor."

Sougo curiously opened the diary. All he can see is "Sukonbu! I'm very happy because Gin-chan bought me a Sukonbu!' Then, he looked for the date of the party.

"Dear Diary,

I don't know why do I feel like this? Sure, I always get in front of people; but this is different. Because I'm going to sing with the Sadist! Yeah, I gotta admit that... Um… He looks good today that your eyes will bleed. OMG he really can sing! He has a cool voice that can calm your heart. But after our performance, he just said something… that it really hurt my feelings. I don't want to write it down. It's too depressing. I want him to say sorry? No, it's not like that. I just want him to see me as a girl, even just a minute or two.

Geez, why am I writing these things? I really need to find my fiancée... A fiancée that can really love and care and never ever leave me. But I still haven't seen anyone whose ring is the same as mine. I wish I can move on and feel better tomorrow.

-Kagura ?

"I can't believe this. She heard what I said at that time? But I didn't really mean it! What did she mean 'Find my fiancée'? A silver ring? I didn't notice that she has one and—"he was cut off when he saw his silver ring. "D-don't tell me…"

Kagura, feeling REALLY depressed, ran crying and went near the river with thousand of fireflies. They are like stars floating everywhere... Behind her. That's why she likes going to this place; it cheers her up whenever she feels down. "Damn, it's really late. Gin-chan and Shinpachi will really scold me this time…"

"KAGURA-CHAN!" a voice came behind her; it was Shinpachi.

"Oi, you spoiled brat, would you mind if we join you there?" Gintoki joked.

Kagura smiled. They never failed to make her smile at times like this. The two sit beside her. They tried to be polite and kept silent until Kagura will speak. Just then, tears began to fall. Shinpachi gave her a small, but a meaningful and understanding smile. Shinpachi wiped her tears with his thumb, just like every other brother would do and said, "We knew, Kagura-chan… It's about Okita-san, right?"

"E-eh? No way…"

"Don't play dumb! Just how long do you think we know each other?" Gin chuckled,

"Gin-chan, Shinpachi… You're right, it IS about him. I love him, but I can't…"

"What? You can't?"

"I have a fiancée, for short, I'm engaged. That's why I came here to this planet to find the man, the one wearing the same ring as mine."

"Daijoubu yo, you can still continue to love him," the perm replied.

"Okita-san is also engaged…" Shinpachi said, smirking.

"What? To?"

"To a girl named...

.

.

.

.

..Kagura."


	7. Kiss of Apology

**Chapter 7**

That night, when Shinpachi got home, he was surprised to see Sougo talking with his sister. He frowned, "Okita-san, what are you doing here?"

"What, you really like Kondo-san coming here than I am? Okay." He deadpanned.

"N-no, that's not it! Wait! There's one thing I wanted to ask you." He panicked. Sure, Sougo is better than that Gorilla stalker.

"What?" Sougo frowned.

"Where did you get that silver ring of yours?" he asked.

"None of you business, Megane. Onee-san, Kondo-san, just tell him our plans for tomorrow."

"We got it!" answered Otae and Kondo, who was hiding under the kotatsu. And then, you know what happened.

The next morning, Kagura woke up and didn't see any Gin-chan or anyone inside the house. "NO WAY! They went to a party without me?" She hurriedly dressed up, no; not her usual cheongsam. She wore a pink dress with hearts and curled her hair. What a misunderstanding!

When she opened the door, Otae was there! She was smiling at her, and she was wearing a violet dress. "Ane-go! What are you doing here? There's a party, right?" Kagura shouted.

"Oh my, that's right Kagura-chan. Come and I'll help you to get ready." Otae happily replied. She helped Kagura to apply make-up. Not her make-up like in the hostess bar, but like a Barbie doll.

"Hai, you're all set for the 'party'" Otae said excitedly with sparkling eyes.

"Arigato, Ane-go! But what's the occasion?"

"It's a surprise~! Now, put this mask on, now…"

"B-but… Ane-go…"

"Say anything and die."

Kagura gulped. Otae guided her to a high-class restaurant. When they entered, Kagura can hear the music playing. "Can I remove this mask now?" "Sure you can," Otae giggled.

When Kagura opened her eyes, flashes of lights can be seen. Her friends like Otose, Catherine, Tama, Tsukky, Sa-chan, and many of the characters of Gintama were there. On the stage, Gin, Shinpachi, Kondo, Hijikata, Madao and Katsura were holding a bunch of flowers shaped like a coronet and formed the Japanese word "Gomennasai". She was shocked. Who was the mastermind?

Suddenly, she heard somebody singing "Die Hijikata~! Die Hijikata~!" and you know who it was, right?

"TEME! Just what are you singing?" Hijikata shouted while grabbing him.

"Ah, I forgot the lyrics," Sougo deadpanned.

Kagura blushed. He's the one saying sorry?

-SiLENCE-

"Now, China, will you forgive me?"

She didn't know what to say, or she was speechless! Sougo kept silent until..

"Y-yes..."

"AAAHH! Sougo! Did you here that everyone! These kids are really growing up!" oh whatever, you know who shouted.

Sougo came closer to Kagura and whispered "Arigato (Thank you)" then pulled her closer, and brushed his lips against hers. Eyes widened, Kagura kissed him back and her arms were on his neck.

"OKITA-KUN! You didn't say anything that you're going to kiss her! Stop it! Her innocent heart will be ruined!" Gin screamed on top of his lungs that his esophagus will come out.

"Ah. It's good to be young." Hasegawa smiled.

"Sou ne. Okita-kun was the one who planned this right?" Otose lit her cigarette.


End file.
